Kingdom of Durins Folk
Durins Folk, also known as the longbeard dwarves are the most known dwarven folk of middle earth. History First Age Not much was known about Durins Folk in the First Age of Middle Earth, it is said that the Valar Aule, the great smith awoke Durin, unlike the other dwarven grandfathers, alone and with no wife on his side on Mount Gundabad. Durin build up his capital Khazad-Dûm in the Misty Mountains where he got a very long life. He was also called Durin the Deathless Second Age The dwarves of Durins Folk got new population in the second age by the dwarves of Nogrod and Belegost who fled to this great dwarven city. It is also said, that dwarves of durins folk fougth in the last alliance of elves and men in the year 3434 of the second age of middle earth Third Age During this time, the dwarves of Durins Folk had alot trouble. At the time where Durin VI was the king of Khazad-Dûm, the dwarves awoke the Balrog, a demon of the old world. The dwarves had to flee from their once proud city, leaving it to the orc tribes and the balrog. The dwarves settled in Erebor and the Grey Mountains. The colony of the dwarves in the Grey Mountains wasnt held long, they had to flee to keep themselfs safe from the fire dragons. But they also got problems with the fire dragons on their now new wealthy capital city. Smaug attacked the lonely mountain and claimed the mountain for himself. The dwarves were once again poor and with no home, expect the Iron Hills and the later builded Thorins Halls in the Blue Mountains. But Thorin II, the rigthful king under the mountain never forgot what Smaug did. So he decided to reclaim the Erebor. The mission was sucessful, the dragon died and Durins Folk had an proud capital again, but sadly, Thorin and his Nephews Fili and Kili didnt survived, so King Dain from the Iron Hills became the new king under the mountain. Later on, the dwarves tried to reclaim Khazad-Dûm under the rule of Balin, but this mission wasn't sucessful. Balin and his company died. The dwarves were attacked in the war of the ring by the easterlings of rhun. The dwarves and their friends, the man of dale won the siege, their King Dain Ironfoot was killed by the invaders. His son Thorin III Stonehelm became the new king Fourth Age (Non-Lore) During Thorin Stonehelms reign, Gimli Son of Gloin made a new colony for the dwarves in Aglarond near Helms Deep in the White Mountains. After Thorins Dead his son Gror II became the new king. It is said that he was a very fair king and he often walked in the poor parts of dale to give poor little children money. He was rarely seen with his crown and spoke not much, he had an speech impediment. Gror II son, Thorin IV, and his son Thror II tried to reclaim the Grey Mountains, but they were killed by a great wyvern who lived in the dark halls of the ancient dwarven fortress. That was the reason why Durin VII,son of Thror II and born on durinsday, became a very young king with the age of 50. His plans are to rebuild the ancient dwarven empire of the First Age. However its, said that Durin VII, the last king of the dwarves is nobody else than the reincanation of Durin the Deathless. This time, he would be really deadless, say the old dwarves, will they be rigth? Category:Faction Category:Dwarves Category:Longbeards